Rampant
by absurdlymeg
Summary: "In reality, Zero was walking time bomb of emotions, his protective façade his armor, little by little, was wearing away at what little self-esteem he held." Slash.KaZe pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Small feet clattered down the wide corridors and into the brilliantly trimmed court yard, to the Manor's pristine and vibrant greenery; four beautiful and ethereal children sprinted through the garden maze. Different plants of all variations, bountiful and fertile plants begin to bloom and prosper. The children, laughing, running, and chasing one another, each carefree of the worries beyond their protective walls. Each face not, exactly, clear but known to be beautiful nonetheless. You knew that these children were of high status and purity by the ancient marks on the underside of their delicate wrists, to disappear with coming of age. These children were sacred and precious to their ancient and dying race. You could look upon these children know what a rarity they were. Only once in a millennia are creatures like these created. Each heir to the most honored and prestigious bloodline. Not many were trusted with the secret of their existence, these sacred children. Of course, there was gossip in esteemed social circles but only that, rumors. These children were to be protected at all times. Each a rapture from Fates wings, her beloveds, a gift from her to the world beyond. All her children created with a purpose, each one fit together to counter balance the other. Each child a purpose of the existence for all. The Children of Salvation, any that dared harm them (fore, she knew of the dangers that lurked to endanger them) they would face Fates acrimony. She was not naïve to believe, that these Sinners would submit to her authority. Fate also knew of suffering and hardships they would face in this world were not at all going to be easy. She bestowed special gifts, superior to all others, upon her beloved children and their Guardians. These Guardians would be their guides, mentors, teachers, confidants, and anything else her children needed they would provide. Now, all Fate could so is watch over and place them in the in the hands of Hope, for there destinies to be fulfilled.

A/N: Hello ^^

My first Fanfic in the VK fandom (YAY!)

I have had this idea rolling around in my head for a while now, and I am not sure where I want to take this story. I can take into three different directions at the moment. Sorry this was a very short opening to the story, but I can promise the next chapter will be _much_ longer.

_Hope you enjoyed _

_Please review I really want to hear your opinions on this._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy ^_^

_Chapter 1 _

The cotton sheets twisted, wrinkled, and ripped, as, the Hunter's nails extended in his sleep. A sheen of perspiration covered his flushed skin. The unsteady rise and fall of his chest; his lithe form twisted in awkward angles. Suddenly, blood red eyes opened and blinked frantically, the Hunter immediately pushing up from is king-sized bed .The azure colored comforter slid to his lap, as one arm extended back to support his body, while the other was placed on his face, rubbing his eyes. When he opened his eyes again they where back to their original color: a beautiful hue of violet.

He glanced at the alarm clock 2:38 AM, he muttered an incoherent whisper something about hating his life or whatnot . The Hunters' stomach expanded and flatted, again, as he exhaled in exasperation. The nightmares were becoming more frequent within the last couple of weeks, his sleep schedule was all over the place. He even tried avoiding sleep for two weeks, quiet successfully, till, he fainted and he didn't wake up till three days later. He hit the concrete pretty hard, he ended up with a giant welt on the side of his cranium almost sending, Yuki into cardiac arrest. Worst of all, it was in front of the entire Night Class, when he final awoke and found out , he tried putting himself into a Self-Induced Coma but to no avail. Now and forever (since the Leeches have never-ending lives') he is currently the brunt of a very wide spectrum of colorful and creative fainting and drop-dead jokes. Zeros' dreams consistently, had gotten worse from his fainting spell, with each passing day. Not only the nightmares but his headaches appeared randomly, causing more stress to his added anxiety. He hadn't told anyone that he had fainted again just the other day. The nightmares trapped him in the his past and his emotional turmoil that consumed him. These dreams robbed him of the sleep he so desperately needed.

Zero stood from the bed and made his way to his bathroom. His bathroom was magnificent large luxurious walk-in shower to the Jacuzzi tub that could fit at least five people to his granite counters and marble floors. If there was one thing Zero was grateful for, it would his doting adoptive fathers tendencies to want to spoil him and Yuki rotten. Even if he wasn't one of high maintenance in any sense , Zero appreciated the effort and thought Cross Kaien went to trying make him happy .It showed Cross actually gave a _damn_, that he _**cared**_. Zero knew Yagari Toga his mentor, master, and friend, did as well, protecting him and being the solid rock throughout his life, the only constant from his past that he never despised or regretted. Yuki was the welcoming pure light that brought a nostalgic happiness, his best friend, his role model in sense that he wanted that optimism and innocents that embodied her.

Cross Kaien loved to shower his precious children in gifts and enjoyed cooking eccentric foods that you would have never have thought to combine. Neither, Zero or Yuki ever took advantage of their countless Debit and Master Cards Kaien gave them, much to Kaiens dismay. Even if Cross-san did get on their nerves, embarrass them or even, if they popped few blood vessels because of him, they appreciated him and the warm essence he provided .Yuki and Zero had an inside joke that Cross-san (they referred to Kaien, much to his chagrin) cooked like he had the appetite of pregnant woman. Forcing him, Yuki , even Yagari (when he popped by), as his test tasters. Grin and bear it was the motto for these frequent 'Masterpieces'. Zero rather not remember the first time his Master Yagari was ever one of these test tasters. His Master being the ever polite man he was, spit it out and declared he had cockroaches more appetizing then this. Cross-san had suddenly gone from is normally very hyperactive self to him taking off his spectacles and becoming his deadly serious hunter alter ego. The air ominous and a chill slithered up all their spines, Cross-san's aura was suffocating. It didn't end well but lessoned learned. Nonetheless, Zero had developed a vexing fondness for the strange man. Of course, over his dead body would he ever let Cross-san know how he felt or call him, "Papa". Ever.

Zero turned the knob of the Walk-in shower full blast to side with the red 'H' colored symbol indicating the hot setting. Stripped himself of his cotton t-shirt, thin cotton pants, and boxers; he stepped into his steaming sanctuary. The water cascaded down his body in hot boiling drops. The smoldering liquid encompassed his flesh. Zero loved nothing more, this is where he could relax, rejuvenate, and rehydrate his senses. Giving himself a few moments of peace-of-mind, recollect himself. This was one of the few luxuries he allowed himself. Another would be high quality soaps. Even if Yuki made fun of him for it and his long showers. He poured the scented shampoo through his soaking silver locks ,then massaging his scalp willing his migraine to go away for a few minutes. Gabbing the oatmeal soap bar and he worked it ,slowly, over himself in relaxing circles. He moved the soap to his sensitive defined belly, up to his chest and over his tensed shoulders , working out the kinks to his neck. Skimming over the sensitive intricate tattoo that marred his pale skin. Stroking down to his structured back, down to his muscular thighs, calves and to his ticklish feet. In the Walk in shower was a shower-seat built into the wall where the water didn't reach. He sat in the steam that the was emitted by the hot water. His mood was darkly sorrowful. This day brought nothing sadness and highlighted his own failures and burning guilt that occupied his heart. He wished he could hide from the world pull the covers over himself and no one bother to look for him. Forget his own existence for once.

Finally, returning from his depressing thoughts, he rinsed himself off and stood in the hot water for a few more moments before getting out and drying off . Stepping into his room with the towel around his enticing hips, he once again glanced at his damaged alarm clock (from throwing it against the wall so many times) it flashed 3:38 AM. He made his way to his dressers pulling out pair of black boxer briefs and slipping them on. He dresses in very form filling black pants with plain black belt through the loops and a black wife beater undershirt with a tight navy sweater pulled over. Another layer consisting of a dark navy hoodie with a black suede overcoat over it. Zero put on a black beanie that covered almost all of his uniquely colored hair besides his neatly trimmed bangs and covered his piercings. Zero grabbed a pair of black leather gloves and his Bloody Rose and put into the waistband of his pants, feeling the reassuring chill of the rare hunter metal against his skin. Lastly, he pulled on a pair of boots and grabbed the bouquet of vibrant flowers and his keys. Each stepped echoed throughout the house as he walked down large houses corridor. Zero stopped at the front door of Headmasters' House of Cross Academy. He walked out of his home with a determined solemn look on his face into the snow covered landscape.

A/N: Tell me what you think PLEASE! Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SO sincerely sorry it took this long to update! Life has gotten in the way and next time I will warn you if it will take this long to update next time. I was suppose to upload this last night but power went out =.= and then I lost my next chapter D: I am going to upload the 4th chapter later today, since I have t re-write it. All editting mistakes are mine, I will be going back and re-editting all the chapters for mistakes,when,I have time. So bare with me. THANK YOU everyone for the reviews,favorites and story alerts really inspiring for a starving author! *gives you cookies*. I will try and update every week or two weeks.**

**WARNING: Emotional rollercoasters and gory depications!**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>The campus was a winter Wonderland , Zero's boots crunched against the snow as they made indentations of his foot prints. Lamps highlighted the walkways and the outlines of the wilted trees. Zero didn't particularly like winter, afterall , it's the season he lost everything he cherished and held dear. Zero raised his head so he was looking at the illuminating Gas Giants that showed throughout the galaxy. He remembered sitting with Yagari and Ichiru outside after a harsh training session and Yagari teaching them about the meanings of the constellations. Today passed like it did every other year, bringing with it more pain, sadness, constant regret . These depressing feelings overwhelming him without his permission.<p>

His walk brought him to the student garages. Cross Academy had a small student parking garage for the students with driving privileges. Zero being a Hunter and just turned the age to go on Hunter missions alone, he qualified for these privileges. For his seventeen birthday, the Headmaster bestowed upon him a brand new car, a sleek, metallic, Telsa S model. Also, rated the safest car of the year! As Cross Kaien wouldn't let him forget, thinking he could convince Zero to finally accept the gift. The vehicle still retained the new car smell it, since, Zero barely drove it. Not that he didn't like or appreciate it, he really did. He just never felt comfortable accepting any kind lavished or expensive gifts. Also, he knew there was ulterior motive for this new car. Knowing Cross, he bought the Telsa shortly after Zero had saved up his own currency for a black colored Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle. To displeasure of his parental figures. Yagari didn't have an outburst or out right objection at first, he didn't have to, since one night Zero caught him with a tool box, kneeling by the wheel of the motorcycle with a wrench in one hand and screw driver in the other. Ever since then, he has been very wary about his vehicles proximity to his Master. He was surprised his Master didn't take his Bloody Rose and start shooting at the wheels like Kaien almost did, when they first saw the motorcycle.

Zeros' eyes drifted to the other vehicles currently parked in the garage. A red BMW Convertible, a warm smile crossed his face. Yuki from an early age, they discovered, was a superb Mechanic. Surprisingly, even with her clumsy hands. She had saved his Ninja (his pet-name for his motorcycle) many times after tedious missions, from being totally thrashed. Knowing Cross would want any reason to get rid of his Ninja. Saying he owed Yuki a_ few_ favors was an understatement. He owed her his life many times over. Yuki, his best friend, the one person that could keep from free falling into the darkness that wished to consume him.

Casting his eyes upon other various multiple cars, personalized limos and motorcycles, Zero sneered. Vampires. That one word held all the contempt he had for those creatures. These gaudy vehicles were as domineering, pretentious, irritating, complex and infuriating as their owners. The Night Class existence, personally affronted Zero. Sometimes he even wondered, if their sole purpose was to provoke and exasperate him till he snapped. Zero's abhorrence for them ran deeper then just superficial obligation that came with the territory of being a Vampire Hunter. They were an incessant reminder of what he was, not by choice but was forced upon him.

Zero sighed, for forgetting to bring his Messenger bag to put the flower in. Tucking the flowers under his jacket to protect them from the brutal wind, he swung his leg over the seat of the motorcycle, putting his helmet that was hanging loosely from the right handle bar, he put his keys into the ignition and his Ninja _purred_ . How he loved the soft hum of the vibrating metal and the warmth of the leather seat. When his Ninja started it never was an explosive sound but a quiet murmur of potential energy. When he revved he engine, came the sound of eruptive fiery of ebullient mechanical activity.

Zero zoomed down the empty streets, swerving to his hearts delight in the endless long rode in front of him. His body mimicking the twists, turns and stops of the Ninja; Zero bending, arching ,curling, curving, leaning, titling, lurching. Zero just let loose. He felt _free. _Forgetting his anxieties, his sorrows, the burdens that haunted his heart for the past ten years. They were forgotten for the time being.

These feelings returned, a two and a-half later as he pulled up to a long forgotten graveyard that had not been properly maintained in years. Over grown roots, tilted tombstones, rotting trees, pushing up through the blanket of snow. Zero parked his bike in small alcove hidden from the view of the street. The rusted fence squeaked as he made his the center of the graveyard. His eyes became unusually bight as he spotter his families the Headstone Epitaphs read:

'_ PURE HEARTS,STRONG CHARACTER,FORMIDDABLE OPPONENTS, EMPELMERY DECADANECE, BELOVED FAMILY'_

_'QUAMDIU VIVIT, ERIT PARALLELA'_

There Zero stood before Daiki and Chie Kiryu his beloved parent. His tears flowed freely dropping on the grave. Mourning and cursing himself for not protecting them, not being strong enough for them, blaming himself for being young and vulnerable. Being helpless as he watched the horrific images of that day played over and over. Not being able to rescue Ichiru from being taken by the wretched pureblood Shizuka Hio. He was _weak _.

It took him every once of his strength not to have an emotional break down. Throughout years, it was the anniversary of his parents death that brought up all the emotions that he held onto throughout the year to finally pour out onto the snow. Zero dropped to his knees, pulled the flowers from his jacket and laid them across his parents grave. Then he crumpled to the ground, curled a ball and sobbed into the snow till he felt numb.

This was a day that would be echoing in his head for as long as he lived. Flashes of his parents bodies being dismembered as the bright red glowing eyes of the Pureblood fell upon him. What terrified him more than anything was the look in those eyes. Those eyes were haunting . They held love. For him. The face not moments ago was stoic, while, ripping his parents apart with her extended teeth and nails covered in blood. So much blood. Her face melted into relief as she saw his small body cowering in the corner and then her expression changed to surprise as she saw what he was about to do. Zero grappled for his mothers Bloody Rose by his feet. His small hand fumbled with it, in his shaky hold he aimed the gun at the Shizuka. He pulled the trigger. She didn't flinch or scream as the bullet went throughout her body. There was a gaping whole where her stomach should have been. Zeros small hands dropped the gun to the floor as he watched in horror as the monsters insides regenerated as if the whole never existed. It took less that a was screaming as he watched this. In the next moment he would never forget. He watched in helpless revulsion as the pureblood made her over to him from his parents corpses. Less then a second later, Shizuka was over him, her glowing eyes, all teeth and nails extended sharply, her glowing eyes on his pale neck. All he remembers is the piercing pain as the incisors entered him. These are flashes he saw almost every night and even more now as he sobbed on his parents grave.

These memories seemed to trap him in past with the emotional turmoil that haunted him. He felt guilt, helpless, useless, pitiful, pathetic and how it ate at his self-worth and esteem.

This day in the deep winter was the day he lost everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Want more? :) Please Review!<span>**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am so very sorry everyone for waiting this long to post the next chapter. My life is hectic I can't make any promises about a regular update schedule as of now but luckily I have already written the next couple of chapters so look for them in the next couple of weeks.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and those of who are still with me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, this is just for fun.**_

_**Believe me, if I didn't Kaname and Zero would be leaving the bedroom ;)**_

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

_**P.S:**__** Zero is not and Gloom anymore,maybe just a little, but has little more pep in his step*trying to picture that* and Kaname finally appears :D**_

_**_**Hope you enjoy ^_^**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Vigor<strong>_

Dawn was fast approaching. The sun's beams warmed Zero's exhaustedly numb and wary body. The snow's decent from the troubled cloudy sky, was leisurely and indolent very unlike the creature laying on the ground. After an uncertain amount of time, Zero slowly rose to his feet. He only gets one day a year to pathetically sob out his troubles and haunting memories. In reality, Zero was walking time bomb of emotions, his protective façade, his armor, little by little, was wearing away at what little self- esteem he held. Zero wiped of the snow from his clothes and the last of his tears. He looked down at the grave, he so desired wouldn't exist. Zero removed his leather gloves and put them his coat pocket. Slowly lifting his hand to the Headstone, he whispered so softly , an incantation in the Hunter's forgotten tongue, voice filled with a new determination and vigor to fulfill his promise to his late parents. As he whispered the ancient incantation, he closed his eyes as his power flowed throughout him, the Headstones inscriptions glowed a hue of violet. The hue slowly creped to encompass the damaged headstone and it continued to stretch beyond. Along the small graveyard, damaged stone walls guarded the boundary and the rusted gates swung loosely from their hinges at the entrance way. In this poorly maintained graveyard, lay many forgotten beings from every walk of life, with different untold stories. The colored mist hummed with empathy stretching across this forsaken sleeping place. The snow slowly melted away and its contents seeped slowly into the soil. Revealing hidden grave stones, dead grass, wilted flowers and leaves. The over hang of the hibernating trees weak breaches lay like arms criss- crossing protecting what was left of this sad place. The mist covered the landscape, with a molding of bright the hue and vibrant energy till only the outlines of their forms showed and glowed lilac.

Zero's hand trembled as his dormant power flowed out around him and his eyebrows furrowed down, making his skin wrinkle on his forehead in concentration. His breathing becoming labored and his heartbeat slowly increasing. In Zero's mind, he saw the eternal life of the ecosystem, the cores of the living organisms and the untouched innocents and simplicity of the life cycles processes in pure white stands interconnected together. He gathered his energy and integrated the outside power into the invisible ones. Pushing, surging and attaching them together like DNA, becoming one.

Countless minutes passed, as the mist shimmered and vibrated like a whimsical song. Zero's violet energy was consumed into the outlined forms that once glowed the beautiful hue and slowly disappeared only to reveal an eternal life of this once sad forgotten place. An eternal beauty that he had only seen in his dreams, a younger version of himself with other children playing in a mystical garden maze. Once that hue was gone, it revealed in the dawn light, the captivating serenity.

Zero looked upon the graveyard with a new found hope and vigor for life. Zero's senses were heighten, eyes glowing violet as his power slowly receded back into his dormant core. His sleeve covered the faint glow of the birthmark like tattoo of the ancient emblem that belonged to the imperial family, the mark that was sacred and one could only obtain by royal birth from the chosen Imperial family. It signified the status and importance of one of the heirs. The birthmark would fade and only activate , once again, when an heir was awakened from their hidden slumber.

The scene of winter was gone, melted away, removed by the wealth of spring. The air was crisp and fresh with the scent of pollen, insects crawled through the green grass, the mix of different trees and different colored leaves and roots renewed to last another hundred years. Zero absorbed the vitality of the pure essence of his affinity. The pathetic and simple rusted gate was now a tall grand entrance with intertwining iron work, the cracked and crumbling headstones were new as the day they were carved, the stone wall the surrounded this resting place was reinforced and the years of wear gone, stood tall, white and solid.

Zero was happy and he was_ proud_ of himself. He was trembling from the loss of power, his body needed to recover, emotionally and physically. This took more out of him then he originally thought. He was vulnerable now and he couldn't afford to be; not with Yuki so close. But he was happy, really _happy_ . The extra training he had put into learning to control his new power with nature had paid off. Zero looked up at the shimmering dome that covered the cemetery that he could only see; it protected the new life from the frigid winter that awaited him outside his little serenity. He reached into his pocket and took out his gloves, gingerly putting them at his hands shook. He slowly walked to the entrance and pulled the gate open, walked out and shut the gate behind him.

His eyes were not glowing anymore, nor his birthmark he didn't know existed .The familiar crunch of the snow was apparent as he walked back to his bike. Zero swung his bike over and ignited the engine. The ride back to the Cross Academy was smooth and untroubled. He felt at peace with himself and relaxed ; not rigid or stiff. He parked his bike in the student garages and made his way across campus to the Headmasters house. The clock tower read 9:30 AM , he missed escorting the Night Class back to the Moon dorms. Good. He didn't have to deal with Kuran's constant unnerving annoying stare. Asshole.

The Headmaster and his Master knew where he went and that he didn't want any company today. Of course, Yuki didn't know the details but she wasn't stupid . She could be an air-head most of the time but she was observant and respected his privacy and space, never pressured him for any information. He was grateful for that.

Zero walked passed a couple of a girls huddled around in a circle (to tired tell them to get to class) they stared at him and started to giggle and worse, blush.

_Perfect _, he thought sardonically and glared coldly as a Stray wondered over to him.

"What?," he questioned harshly.

" Z-Zero-kun, w-would you go with me to the Winter F-Formal?," the Stray nervously stuttered.

"No." he said more gently.

Zero stared at the pathetic girl that was dared by her 'friends' to ask him and heard them snickering as she as was rejected. She was an alright looking girl, probably nice enough but she was too close. Worse, she was close and_ blushing_. Her eyes were downcast and a frown appeared on her lips. Apparently, she also heard her 'friends'. Zero started to lose himself as the Stray moved closer to him even more; invading his personally space.

Her heart was pounding fast and pushing fresh, delectable blood through those veins. The sweet red liquid coursed through that body, she wasn't wearing a scarf, and as her face moved closer to his, she became redder as she became more confident. Zero eyes were now on her pale neck, focusing on the girl's loud strong _pumping_ heart and a large vein that became more prominent as she stretched her tempting neck. Zero's eyes started to turn blood red and his incisors and nails starred to extend. Maybe just a bite…

"Kiryu-kun," said a voice that made Zero change back as quickly as it came

Zero quickly pushed the girl a few feet back and turned around to face Kaname Kuran standing in all his infuriating magnificence. Luckily, the poor girl that didn't know she was just about to be sucked dry and torn apart just moments before had her eyes closed before Zero started to lost control. The huddled girls didn't see Zero's transformation because his back was facing them. Zero sighed , closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Get to class before I report you for skipping class and don't do it again," he said threateningly and fixed the huddle girls with a narrowed gaze. The Stray followed her 'friends' away dejectedly, with tears in her eyes. Zero didn't feel guilty in the slightest, at least he didn't kill her.

"Your control is slipping Kiryu-kun," Kaname stated.

"Shove it .What do you want Kuran?," Zero was not in to mood for one of Kurans games.

"Come to the Moon Dorms tonight, this is _**not**_ a request Kiryu."

"If I don't?," maybe Zero was masochist but his good mood was gone and he was thirsty, exhausted, and pissed.

"Must we recount the last time you disobeyed me?," Kaname's eyes glowed blood red and he smiled vindictively, Zero playing right into his trap and he knew it. Kaname was already in a bad mood and needed relief. But he would have to wait to play, he knew what today was and he knew that Zero needed to rest before tonights meeting because it wasn't as much fun.

Zero 's shaking became worse with each passing moment, he had to get away from Kuran before he collapsed and showed him how truly defenseless and out of control he really was. Zero narrowed his eyes at the threatening figure infront of him one last time before turning on his foot and continuing his journey to his bed. Kaname stared at the retreating figure of Zero Kiryu, his face melting into an unreadable and unknowable emotion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review for a starving author is in need! More reviews , faster updates, statistically proven! And you get another cookie!<strong>_

_**-AbsurdlyMeg :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope everyone still with me :D

I love all your reviews they truly give me Inspire me.

_**I am never going to abandon a story; my updates are slow but I am never not going to finish story, **_

**Hope you enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Headache<strong>

A bus. He felt like he had been hit by a bus. As soon as Zero entered his room, he walked over and flopped down on his bed; his body becoming limp and boneless. He was drained and just wanted sleep to consume him. Ever since Zero's little confrontation with Kuran, his mind was plagued with dread with the upcoming meeting. Kuran was a bastard and he knew it, that's what was so infuriating about him. In the early day's of Zero discovering he was a monster and (still) learning to control his bloodlust , Kuran would come to visit the Cross estate a few times a year. Those early days, were some of the darkest times in his life and Kuran just reminded him of everything he didn't want to be; the same exact creature that killed his family. All his depression, sorrow, loneliness, anger, resentment was devouring him till it was all that was left of him.

It was ten years ago on Christmas Eve night, when he first met _him. _Yuki had been excited all week for this day, especially, since she kept bragging about this Kaname-_sempai _ . She loved the holidays while Zero hated them since this was the first without his family. Kaien and Yuki tried to welcome him into their home as much they could but it was going to take time. He had only been there a couple months. Nightmares plagued his sleep, resulting in insomnia, cold sweats, paranoia, blood-lust, feverish outburst and powers going haywire, eventually, resulting in Cross having to crush special sleeping pills into a tea he had every night before going to sleep. His first nights at his new home were the toughest waking up screaming, running into his shower and turning it to the hottest setting. It would burn him till it turned to a cold spray that made him numb. Kaien found him in the shower one night, on the shower floor his back against the tiled wall and with his head in hands. Kaien followed him into the shower sitting down right beside him. No touching since Zero was hyper sensitive to that sort of thing; Kaien sat with him whole night through, watching as the sun came up through the bathroom's bay window over looking the sea. It was a bizarre way to bond but since that night and every night since then, Kaien would get up in the middle of the night and enter Zero's shower and sit with him. He just didn't wear his silk pajamas as often. Slowly their bond progressed, and Zero started to scoot closer to him, Kaien gently grabbing his hand and Zero not pulling away, till Zero would allow Kaien to take him into his lap and just hold him. From then on Kaien Cross started forming a deep bond with his new adopted son.

Zero tried to mask his reaction the first time he met Kuran. Yuki was the only thing that kept him from attacking the son of a…gun, as she ran past him to hug Kaname. Zero looked upon the open affection with revulsion, it was unnatural. _You're unnatural_ , a little voice would say in the back of his could Yuki be so happy to see _that_? Cross-san was by the opened door and looked upon the scene with a smile and a twinkle to in his eye. Kaname picked up Yuki and swung her around in circles, kissing her on the forehead. Kaname's tender look in his wine colored eyes and graceful smile that lightened his face gave away the love and affection he held for Yuki. He set Yuki down and nodded to Kaien in greeting. Kaname turned his head to address the new addition to the Cross household.

When Zero's and Kaname's eyes finally met, his life changed forever. Zero felt an overwhelming crushing pressure and dropped to his knees. The pressure's weight felt like it was slowly breaking every bone in his body. The Pureblood's eyes glowed an impossible dark red and the regal tattoo on his wrist glowed as he came over to Zero's small and repressed form. His elegant hand extended and cradled Zero's face as if it was the most fragile thing in this word. Kaname could have easily crushed the skull but those eyes…

Zero's eyes changed to a commanding deep violet and his tattoo glowed in unison with Kaname's as they focused on one another; entranced. Zero clutched his head as memories from a past life raced through his mind and gave glimpses of happier times; but not of his mother, father, brother, or even his Master. These memories were of a time and place he had only dreamed about. With other children playing, sleeping and laughing together in a magnificent maze inside a pristine citadel .And brought the feelings of love, safety, and irrevocable happiness, something that had long ago been forgotten in this life.

That night Kaname discovered a clue to uncovering the hazy part of his memory that had been a constant infuriating _tick_ when he tried to remember the days before Yuki went into hiding. Kaname withdrew his aura but still kept his hand on Zero's cheek as the flashes of memories bombarded them. Slowly Zero's eyes returned to lilac and Kaname's to wine as they returned to the present.

Zero felt very tired and nearly passed out on Kaname but righted himself and walked into the living room where Yuki had gone earlier. Leaving Kaname to Kaien who was this watching the whole scene through knowing eyes. Kaname was young physically, but mentally he was an ancient. Kaname stood and contemplated the memories Zero had projected to him unintentionally. This world before he was fully awakened was a life he knew of. It was exasperating, the memories brought feelings of nostalgia. He knew right at that moment that a binding spell had been cast upon him to prevent him from unlocking a very deep and guarded memory. And Zero became Kaname's key to finding out what exactly it was. Kaname was not a man who took lightly to someone tampering with his mind. His eyes narrowed and started to turn glowing red as his mood darkened and his temper flared. Kaien moved cautiously to Kaname placing a hand on his tense arm.

"I apologize, Cross-san." He said curtly.

The rest of the night Kaien was very watchful of Kaname whenever he was close to Zero. Zero was extremely tired when he entered their enormous and grand living room with a slight tremor to his frame and sat down on the couch as Yuki continued to shake the presents to try and guess what they contained. Kaname Kuran, honestly, he didn't know that to think about the pureblood and right now he didn't really care. All he knew was Kuran was a pureblood that made him uncomfortable and the visions he saw scared him causing him to almost have a panic attack. He didn't look into Kurans face the rest of the night and avoided his touch as much as possible. When Kaien and Kaname entered the living room Zero would tense up and try to ignore Kaname's presence. Trying to keep a ten food radius between them at all times. Zero grew more wary of this Pureblood stranger since their meeting but at the moment he was terribly tired and craved his bed with soft cotton sheets. But he waited with Yuki as she babbled to Kaname on the escapades they went on through the Cross estate till Kaien reminded them that Santa wouldn't come if they didn't brush their teeth and go to bed. Zero would roll his eyes and Yuki gasp as she gave a quick hug to Cross and Kuran, then would grab Zero's hand rushing them to the bathroom to wash up.

Later that night after Zero and Yuki were in bed, unknown to them; Cross had a very intense and serious conversation regarding Zero.

A knock on Zero's door brought him back to the present. He quickly rolled over to wall opposite of the door and pretended to be in a deep slumber he hoped to be in real soon. Zero sensed Kaien watching him, Kaien knew that he always missed his classes and perfect duties on this day. Kaien came over and sat down beside him on his bed, caressing his cold cheek and pulled the covers over his shoulders. Kaien grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he sat like that for a while, but Zero never knew for how long because he slowly faded, giving Kaien the smallest squeezing pressure before falling into a deep abyss.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Can't believe it? Another chapter that didn't take over a month? I can't believe it either! I said previously I had couple of chapters written and I did but I was so indecisive about of a few major plot points that I chucked them. Now I have a clear idea of where this story is headed.

_**Thank You so much for all the readers,lurkers and reviewers **__** (-_^)**__** that have stuck with me and my untimely updates. This is for you all.**_

_**Please give me feedback. It really does help IMMENSELY! **_

**_Don't own Vampire Knight. Belongs to its perspective owners._**

**_- _**_**If I did**_**_ Kaname and Zero would be doing glorious unspeakable things to each other. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Irrevocable<p>

Zero entered the Moon Dorms with a confident strut, a strong grimace and a prevalent look of distain in his eyes. Luckily, the other Moon Dorm students were still in class sessions when Zero arrived and he breathed in a sigh of relief . He steadily climbed the grand staircase when he suddenly sensed a lethal presence behind him. In a matter of seconds, Zero had spun around, whipped out his Bloody Rose and aimed it in-between Sirens eyes. Siren and Zero didn't interact that often since she was always off doing something for Kuran. But always present for their meetings; Kuran's unseen shadow. He lowered his gun as their eyes met and entered a deadlock stare, eventually letting her pass as she lead him to Kuran's room.

Siren opened the door to Kuran's bedroom where he was at his massive vintage desk deep in paper work. Kuran was wearing a dark navy dress-shirt with a few buttons open at the top and black fitted slacks. Sitting in a luxurious masculine leather swivel chair, leaning back holding an important looking document, with his other hand resting on the side of his face. Index and middle fingers on his temple and the other fingers hanging down loosely. His eyebrows furrowed down as he contemplated the document in front of him. His eyes snapped up as Zero entered the room and Siren bowed and closed the door as she exited the room.

Kaname put his file into the desk drawer and walked around the desk dragging his hand seductively accross the polished wood keeping eye contact with Kiryu. He smelled especially delicious today.

"It's beautiful, isn't? Fourteenth-century, Italian craftsmanship, mixture of rich rare woods. " Kaname's deep voice breaking the void of silence.

"What do you want Kuran?" Zero said tersely leaning against the closest wall to the door.

" You're becoming a danger, Kiryu. Slowly, loosing control. You're are not taking the right precautions that we agreed upon." Kaname's eyes narrowed. Zero wasn't taking proper care of himself. The bags and dark circles under his eyes, _leaning_ on the wall for support. The slight slump of the shoulders, the hard line of his full red lips, arms crossed over his chest protectively, heart beating rapidly, pale complexion looked translucent but his unique eyes were alert as ever. Those eyes that drew Kaname in every time he looked into them.

"The incident won't happen again." Zero responded coldly.

"You have been slipping, Kiryu. I've been overlooking your mistakes for Yuki's sake." Said Kaname warningly his eyes becoming bloodthirsty red.

"What if she had been there, Kiryu? I won't allow you to become a hazard to her." Kaname suddenly appeared in front of Zero only feet away.

Zero moved off the wall and put his Bloody Rose to Kaname's heart.

"Even a slower reaction then usual." Kaname smirked.

"Stay the hell away from me, Kuran." Resorted Zero.

Kaname only moved closer to him, increasing the pressure of the anti-vampire weapon to his chest. Zero's finger on the trigger twitched slightly but not enough to pull it back. The last thing he needed was for the vampire minions to come running to their _Master's _ rescue. A pureblood's blood was potent and could be smelt from miles away. The call of a Pureblood's blood was intoxicating but the call is controlled by the Pureblood himself. Pureblood's could control how far the call could reach, the desire the vampire's could have for their blood by manipulating the different properties only a Pureblood's blood possessed.

Kaname unleashed a small part of his crushing aura, lifted his hand up towards Zero's cheek but was intercepted by Zero trying to crush his wrist. The Pureblood could feel Zero trembling from exertion and only increased the crushing pressure, his grip on Kaname's wrist weakening. Zero's gaze, however, never faltered. But his drained body could only take so much.

Zero was getting pissed. He was being backed up into a corner and he _knew _Kuran was waiting for him to bite back; like he always did. Sadist shit. His knees were about to buckle unless he did something fast. But he would not let his inner hated demon come out and play like it desperately wanted too. It would give Kaname control over him in his more lethal state. But Zero's was losing an inner battle as his eyes turned the same color as Kaname's.

"When was the last time you ate, Kiryu-kun?" Kaname slapped Zero's hand away and gripped his delicate throat and slowly inhaled his scent. When Zero was in this state his blood scent amplified.

Zero was lost to his beast form as he dropped his Bloody Rose that shocked him and clutched at his Kaname's hands on his throat growling. Kaname smiled sadistically.

"Kiryu, this is exactly the type of situation where you can not bear your weaknesses to your opponent. You have to retain your sane mind when you are in this state, if you can't even protect Yuki from yourself, then what use are you?" Kaname spat as he swung Zero's form by the throat to the floor.

Kaname just watched impatiently as Zero's pathetic level-D form tried to desperately attack him. The ex-human sprinted toward the Pureblood and swiped his elongated claws at Kaname's face. Kaname's eyes narrowed and grabbed Zero's arms turning Zero's form into his chest and looking into his eyes. Seeing the fight of insanity slowly winning.

"If you ever bite Yuki again I _will _come after you, my Key."

To stop Zero's struggling, Kaname put Zero into a deep sleep, carrying his unconscious form to his bed. Kaname smoothed Zero's a bangs off Zero's forehead and inhaled deeply, leaving his hand on Zero's forehead. He searched Zero's mind as he had done many times over the years. Zero was well aware of Kaname presence in his mind since there first meeting. They had come to a silent agreement, an unspoken understanding that they would discover what those memories ment; _**only **_ those memories_._ Kaname preferred to ware Zero out before he went exploring because then he could have less instinctual resistance from him. Zero normally wouldn't allow Kaname anywhere near him while he was unconscious or weak but Kaname needed to do it tonight because the moon was full. Purebloods are always in complete control and all powerful beings but during certain times of the year for specific full moon nights their powers would surpass what they could never obtain alone.

Normally, Zero would be sitting across from Kaname at his desk and they would try and allow Kaname to work at the complex ancient spell, trying to slowly unweave the interwoven stings in Zero's mind. They would sit for hours in silence, the occasional chuckle at Zero's sarcastic thought. It ultimately was a slow and damning process taking it's toll on both of them but Zero was conscious during these times and very guarded making sure Kaname never breached any other thoughts or memories then he allowed. It was delicate temporary trust when it came to this, that could be broken in a matter of seconds. Zero only did this to get a peace of mind and a grip on his memories. Kaname because he was the only one with the power and the only one familiar with his memories; he would have gladly picked anyone else but be he didn't have much of a choice. When did he ever get a choice? Kaname knew that if he unlocked Zero's memories that he would unlock his instinctually, since he felt the presence of the same power. They were using each other to get what they wanted and that was all. Or so they thought.

As Kaname entered Zero's subconscious mind which was usually cold, barrenly unfeeling and hesitant to accepting him in. Zero's mind was now open, perceptive and confronted him with a jumble of mixed and conflicting emotions he never felt from the emotionless Zero Kiryu before. The first thing he felt was severe sorrow that was extremely gut-retching. Self-deprecating hatred for oneself, at odds with, uprooted logical sense of pride. A dark haunting pain, a scar, that Kaname could relate aggravated anger at the sense of uselessness and fear of hopeless incapability. Resounding loneliness and the desire for missed loves and a protective intensity he felt for few. It was a twister of turmoil that bombarded Kaname as he felt Zero Kiryu for the first time. A complex layer of this disturbed being that he felt an overwhelming insatiable obsessive curiosity to discover. Zero's sorrow was intoxicating. These feelings Kaname could only possibly understand himself. He realized then that Zero Kiryu was connected to him in a way that was _irrevocable_.

To Kaname, Zero's internal suffering was one of the most beautiful things he had ever encountered.

* * *

><p>Am I moving a little fast? Please please <strong>review and get extra brownies.<strong>

**Fun fact: I actually really don't like chocolate :X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your reviews, alerts, favorites and lurkers who still read this bizarre story. Truly give a starved author her inspiration. So my muse finally took over again. I follow it's schedule and sometimes it takes longer for it to come around. I haven't decided if it's a she or he yet. Maybe a hermaphrodite. But if it's she, she is a flirtatious whore who leads and teases you till frustration or deranged bipolar gay man. ANYWAY this chapter gave away what I wanted drag on for few more chapters but my muse wasn't having it. I am happy the way it turned though. I can't wait till you find out who the puppet master is!

* * *

><p>Kaname worked tirelessly in Zero's mind throughout the night until the moon dissipated and the sun rose to take it's place. He slowly unweaved the entanglement of vein like strings that ancient spell had attached and had implanted themselves in Zero's mind. This spell was so complex with thousands of stands intertwined with the important functions of Zero's brain. Kaname's position remained the same position for whole night, only his hand rotating across Zero's scalp, forehead, cheeks and sometimes chin. Zero was unusually beautiful for a being born human, while natural born vampires inherently were very blessed in that category.<em> What an intriguing specimen you are Kiryu.<em>

Kaname was making significant progress in unraveling this cursed mystery. He discovered a very deep memory he couldn't quite place. Zero at the time of this recollection was an infant in his cradle with his twin Ichiru, gazing at eachother. They were feeling calm and satisfied as they swayed gently and a wonderfully soft voice sang to them. What caught Kaname's attention Ichiru's eyes, they were the color of bright cherry blossoms and not the same lavender as Zero's . As the twins watched eachother, they interlocked hands as the song came to an ending vibrato and distinctly feminine hands stroked the rosy cheeks of the twins and tears fell on their enclosed hands. The hands traced contours of their small frames, memorizing them for several tender touches disappeared as two pairs of soft hands picked up and separated the twins. Zero and Ichiru eyes solely focused on eachother. Ichiru cradled into a flat chest and Zero into warmth of a supple one. Zero felt the caress of long dark silky soft hair on his face as the arms curled him tighter into the women's warmth and the arms around Ichiru tightened.

A conversation was happening between the two adults holding the twins and a pale figure a few feet away. It was a low hum in the background as the only thing the twins were focused on was eachother. They felt isolated by not being closer like they once were but didn't squirm to much as they were both tired from their long day.

Kaname tried to focus on the voices whispering but it was very muffled and only caught pieces the clipped exchanges.

" They will be safe with us, Fuyu-san." Said a familiar baritone voice Kaname couldn't quite recognize.

"The twins and their cousinare the future of our family; our blood and our precious heir's. They are stunning Fuyu-san." Zero was shifted to one arm as the other stretched to wipe away the crying female's tears and caress her cheek.

"We held each others hands as we brought life into this world. We were the first people to hold each others children. Our children will grow together, Fuyu-san, like we always hoped. They will learn, share and experience only what each other can understand. Like we did." The woman holding Zero smiled sadly as she wiped away the silent tears of the other.

"We loved them as our own the day they came into this world. We will protect them till last of our blood is drained from our veins." Passing Zero to the man to her right, who watched with dread and sorrow as the two women embraced for the last time.

The twins reconnected their hands and the royal imperial birthmark every heir was born with glowed on undersides of the small wrist. The man felt the small power exchange between the two infants and smiled fondly as he brought then closer together into in chest. His and his wife's birthmark's responding to the twins.

Another beautiful addition to his immediate family, even under the dark and dangerous circumstances. He needed to protect all his children from the fate that would inevitably befall them. He wouldn't let history repeat itself. What he lost and gained that dark day was too overwhelming for him to comprehend. On that day he felt the life go out of him for the first time in his very long existence. He and his wife had lost everything that day, a piece of them broken off. Forever lost. They mourned and coped as best they could with what they had left and eventually come to love what they had. But forever reminded and scarred for the loss of one child.

His striking nephews, his beloved sons he would forever protect with his life. Something that he failed to do in the past. Hiding them, their existence in their home in the remote mountains of their ancestors. In a white citadel harbored by looming mountains and deep forests. A structure that could only be opened by a drop of blood by the purest blood , purest intentions and a power that radiated from the imperial mark . A structure that had live harmoniously with the environment around it since the beginning of their race and only let itself known to certain heirs. It was fortress that was sculpted out of purest stone that could not be found on this earth anymore .

This insight Kaname was oblivious too as he could only see and feel through Zero's senses . The twins felt the the tense atmosphere as they interlocked hands again. A surged of power flowed through their hands. Kaname felt a very familiar sensation , a tingling on the underside of his wrist. Kaname retreated from the memory for the first time since he had first started.

Kaname sat dumbfounded on his kingsized bed with Zero Kiryu beside him. The revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. His hand dropped from Zero's face and to his thin wrist. Kaname concentrated his eyes Zero's left wrist and pushed his power through Zero's body .Be waited and pulsed more power into Zero;coaxing the other out from hibernation . Finally he saw a faint outline of the imperial birthmark.

Zero's slowly became conscious as he felt an overwhelming tingling throughout his body. A force touching his core, a familiar life force from a life before this one. A protector, an ally , a best friend , an unfathomable love, the piece that had filled the void that for too long had been occupied with loneliness .

When Zero's eyes opened they were glowing a unique violet mixed with sapphire that only one person in this world had. A small boy he had longed for and dreamed about every full moon. A boy that he barely remembered because of this blasted curse. His partner, his bestfriend the one person he could share all his burdens with. The one person that he could comeback to and count on to smile at him no matter what. To smile at him and not cringe from his touch. The one person he could trust to sooth his loneliness . One person that kept him truly from hating and felling disgusted with world and… himself .The one assurance that kept him grounded. The one other entity since his lover sacrificed herself three millennia's ago, he chose to share himself with at a very young age before being forcefully separated.

Kaname looked at the underside of his wrist at the imperial mark glowed blue brilliantly in sync with Zero's lavender birthmark.

Kaname intertwined their hands and stroked Zero's birthmark with his other hand. They gazed longingly at each other as they exchanged small bursts of power and there eyes conveying everything they didn't share orally. Zero slowly closed his and drifted off to a deep sleep as Kaname slowly retreated his power back into his body.

Kaname found the one he didn't know he had been looking for.

"Siren." Kaname whispered.

Siren appeared a few seconds kneeling at Kaname's side.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" she responded.

"Tell Kaien Cross I will be visiting him in one hour."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well next chapter is going to be a bit more rocky. After all Zero is a self deprecating narcissistic drama queen who _loves _sabotaging his happiness. Maybe I will start leaving more questions here because I really loved hearing your opinions and being interactive. Who do you think were the people that took twins away?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all your support, loyalty and patience! This is a jam packed chapter and hope it was worth the long wait you had to put up with. Thank you again! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Flashes or glimpses are only words that Zero could use to describe these brief images as they appeared behind his closed eyelids. They were blurred and out of order, as he tried to make sense of them. The only thing they had in common was that he very young and the people in them were blurred to the point he could recognize them.<p>

The first one was of him around the age of three sitting on a large tree branch that hung over a small spring. His small hands were gripping the branch, nails imbedded into the wood. There was a feeling of light ease, freedom and he was absolutely unperturbed. Zero was connected to nature, using his power to feel the life around him. He was experiencing his special and sacred affinity to nature. A connection that filled him with pure joy and resounding happiness. Wholesome fondness and a special place in this world. This forest was his home and his guarded fortress.

The next scene was of a large room he was in a king-sized bed with three other bodies surrounding him. The image was blurred but clear enough. Zero was vertical in-between the sheets, just below his feet was a body under the sheets stretched out horizontally toward the end of the bed, a small hand gripping his big toe. The second body was across from Zero and was rolled up hogging the massive comforter all to themselves and Zero's hand was extended to the top of head that barely showed from inside that big wad of silk. The last was behind him and the closest barely a hair away, their hands were interlocked. Everyone breathing in unison and a low hum of power flowed throughout each their bodies though Zero to each other. Circulating back and forth, all connected. The only way the children could sleep in absolute peace; together.

Zero's mind showed him a large pure white wall towering up for miles into the clouds or so it looked like. He remembers intricate runes running along the walls that changed shimmering colors every few minutes. When Zero would touch these walls he felt its power pulsing throughout his home. His power synchronized with it and he would feel it's nostalgic properties.

He saw himself sitting in a beautiful court yard with five other people eating a picnic on a beautiful sunny day. He was laughing with the other children as the two adults bickered in front of them. He sat next to another boy a little older and their hands were intertwined. A little girl and boy to his right.

He remember calming voices reading his favorite bed time story and recalled wrestling with the other children. He remembered reading his favorite book in the enormous library. His secret room that he discovered when he went exploring in the underground corridors. The greenest garden maze that was always trimmed and small animals went exploring around. The peaceful black marble fountain that shot water out at random times. He remembered he shared a large circular bedroom with the other children even when there were hundreds of rooms within their home. He memorized the format of the room, that their vast room was located in tower with tall and grand windows next to each bed with a window seat, over looking the expanse of green foliaged . These windows there they watched the sunrise and set each day gifting them with wonder.

The memory of a women who cradled and sang to him as a baby. The same women who he shared his first steps with but was taken just as he was beginning to speak. He remembered her flowing hair, her strong arms and her gentle encouragements. Zero retained the feelings of safety and comfort. The special connection they formed in their short time unconditional love he received from this woman and the happiness that his presence brought to her life.

Zero remembered specifically two adults that he loved unreservedly and that loved him completely. They brought pleasure to his life; they put a smile on his face everyday. Never did a day pass that they didn't say "I love you," followed by kiss and hug. Their children were his and Ichiru's best friends; his greatest companions. They shared everything together. Their unadulterated innocence and everlasting secrets. He remembered being especially close to the older boy, they just 'clicked' as soon as they met. They share similar feelings of being the older siblings and the 'protectors'.The older boy and he had a bond that was much more than just was a different companionship that was treasured from the bottom of their hearts and an acceptance with the fullest of sincerity.

He also remembered a very dark day and an unease that was unsettling. The atmosphere was heavy with tension and an nominously silent. They all sensed a very disturbing presence that they never felt before. Zero remembered leaving his home in a haste with the other children; his family. And some adults that help protect them as they transitioned to their new home.

They moved to a small estate that was in the remote mountains and only lived there for few months before they were separated. How surreal it was leave without them; his security. His friends cried and fought the person that was taking him and his brother little girl was comforted by an older man as she was silenced and put into a deep slumber and the older boy grabbed him and hugged him so hard that it hurt and kissed his forehead. He was crying and so was the older boy. They were being ripped apart for the first time,the older boy was led away to a different room by the same person that carried the little unconscious girl in their arms. Zero for the first time saw the clear outline of there silhouettes as they walked away. And the older boys eyes that didn't leave his till he was forced to turn through the eyes that haunted him in his eyes that were the warmest and honest eyes he had ever encountered...or ever would.

The next images were as memories foggy as the others. The adults, his adoptive parents, hugged and cried before he was to be taken woman kneeled down till she was eye level with the boys. Her hands on their small shoulders and a man stood behind her gazing down at the twins and they both looked at the twins with so much love it practically overflowed.

"We love you both more than anything and will always love you, Zero and Ichiru. You will always have us and we will forever watch over can't lose you like we lost our other won't take any risks, even it means breaking our family apart for a while. Be proud where you came from and of your blood when you finally remember will have to be strong, okay?" Her smile was devastatingly sad as tears ran down her cheeks.

The identical twins both stumbled to embrace the women and sobbed into her shoulder. The man enveloped the intimate group into his embrace.

Eventually, the woman stood and wiped the tears from her hear eyes. She wiped the tears away from the twins faces and took both there hands into her warm ones. She shared a very long stare with her husband, as if to reassure her what she was about to do was the right thing. They nodded to eachother one last time and she walked them to an empty room at the end of the grand hall. Where she sat them both down on the king sized bed.

"I need you both to take care of yourselves and each other." The boys both nodded and she kissed them on the lips.

"Okay, my little brave ones I need you to look into my eyes. Everything will be okay, I promise you my sons." She held the twins hands Imperial family crest appeared on their wrist as she whispered an incoherent the last thing Zero recalled was looking into the kind eyes of the women he loved as mother.

* * *

><p>Kaname stood from the bed and ran his hand through his hair. And walked over towards his bay view windows facing snow covered landscape.<p>

"Seiren." His voice monotone he when summoning her. She appeared moments later by his side kneeling with her head bowed.

"You informed Cross-san?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama, he will be ready to receive you ." Seiren replied quickly.

"Thank you... If Kiryu-kun decides to become conscious while I am absent, he will not leave this room under any one is allowed enter beside myself or he needs or wants, get it for are at his disposal is that understood?" Seiren nodded and vanished as quickly as she came.

Kaname's frustration could be felt throughout the dorm as he walked back to where Zero laid unconscious. Looking at Zero through glowing eyes.

Kaname was not usually the man asking the questions. He didn't like it. He didn't like not know who he was dealing with or being kept in the dark about things that involved the people he cherished, even less himself.

"Who are you?...What are you? " Kaname questioned the slumbering Ex-human.

Worst part was he knew Zero didn't have a clue either. Their sessions on dealing with the curse were slow, power-numbing and seemed futile. Kaname was impatient and distressed and needed answers. He hated not knowing, hated feeling vulnerable, _weak _especially when the situation involved himself. A part of him he didn't remembered, part of his childhood he didn't know about. And at this moment the only person he could think to get answers from was Kaien Cross.

Kaname swiftly turned from the bed and the walked toward the door, grabbing his black coat and exited the room. The door 'closed' by itself with an effective _click _of the lock could be heard.

* * *

><p>The Headmasters office was suffocated with tension as Kaname sat across from Kaien Cross.<p>

"The only information I ever received is the knowledge you already posses, Kaname-kun ." Kaien's demeanor was as serious as Kaname's suspicion .

"Why does Zero posses the mark?Where have we met before? I've never experienced ..."

"Why now? What happened?" Kaien asked honestly.

"Your son is not taking proper care of himself and if this goes on he will become a burden to others."The Pureblood thinking of the irony of event. The prefect trying to protect 'innocent' mortal student body from the villainous Night class. When Zero could barely protect them from himself.

"What happened?" Kaien asked again in a low voice that would send chills down anyone's spine.

Kaname looked into to the intense topaz eyes and held them with his wine eyes.

"We connected . I saw and felt Kiryu's memories as if they could be my own .I felt him...I felt his core... "

"The most vexing thing about this is that there was a familiarity and nostalgia there, about him I never felt before..."

"How?"

"You know of our private sessions." Kaname stated as a fact.

"Yes but what was different this time?"

Kaien emphasized as he scrutinized Kaname's facial expressions.

"He was weaker than usual and his blood lust was more prevalent. He was frail but there was something different about him I couldn't quite put my finger on." Kaname said thoughtfully.

"Your withholding information Cross-san. You forget that I have known you for too long."

Kaien's perturbed eyes gazed at the ebony desk as he sat in silence.

"Your mother was a very curious woman, Kaname-kun, she was in many instances my best kept many secrets that I never knew about. I never questioned her if she ever needed my assistance and she did the same in turn."Kaien looked up at Kaname with fondness.

"Juri was a women with an unfathomable grace and intelligence. She did alot of things I didn't understand but I understood that everything she did was for the people she loved." He sighed, set his glasses on the desk and untied his hair . Kaiens' scent drifted around the room as he combed his hands though his long pale blonde hair and pulled it back again into low ponytail. His gaze averted to cleaning his classes when started to speak.

"Did I ever tell you how I came to meet Zero Kiryu?"

"No, you never had to because I am familiar with how you came to be Zero's guardian."

Kaien looked at Kaname thoughtfully and set his classes down on the wooden desk.

"You don't remember the first time you met me do you, Kaname?" The missing honorific didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't be daft, of course I do."Kaname's impatience becoming more prevalent.

"And you forget that I also have know you too long to know when you are not telling me everything." Kaien held Kanames gaze.

"No, you don't remember any of our first meetings. Because it was meant to be that way for now."

Kaname's aura was released cracking everything made of glass including Kaiens clean lenses.

"What do you mean Kaien Cross?" Kaname's temper cracking his calm demeanor. The feeling of betrayal was overwhelming.

"Calm down, Kaname." Kaien said soothingly and his defensive guard was up.

"Tell me." Kaname's voice was deadly threatening.

" Your mother wanted it this way..." Kaien stared at Kaname with sincere honesty.

Kaname saw the utter honesty and was at a lost of words as he sat back in his chair with his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Toga Yagari's car beeped as he locked it with his key controller and walked towards Cross's office. They had a meeting to go over the new exchange students that were to transfer to Cross Academy.<p>

As Toga reached the headmasters building and he looked up at the cracked glass of the window,his reaction was instant. He grabbed his bloody rose and rushed to the office as he hearing them speak.

"You knew.." Kaname accused sourly.

"Kaname-" Kaien was interrupted as Toga Yagari burst into his office.

Toga aimed the bloody rose at Kaname's head and grabbed Kaien's arm bringing him to stand behind himself.A protective stance in from of the Pureblood.

* * *

><p>AN: I have ALOT of things planned for this story! Thank you again for being the awesome people you are and waiting for me! Last question from the last chapter some of you guessed right! Tell me what you think!What was your favorite part? Worst part? And can you predict whats going to happen in the next chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My mistake in the last chapter I wrote that Yagari had a Bloody Rose but I was wrong since there is only of those, which Zero possess and Yuki owns the only Artemis staff. I honestly had a blast writing this chapter and of course thank you for reading followers,lurkers, commentors (my new unofficial word) and random people , your all truly lovely! Enjoy!

"What the hell?" Zero groaned as he sat up in bed and put his hand to his pulsing head squeezing his eyes shut. Trying process the information that was currently overloading him.

He sighed and took calming breaths to relax himself. He couldn't make sense of any of these events and it didn't help that he couldn't make out any faces or the muffled voices. Zero lost a part of himself that he didn't even know about.A family they he once loved, still loves ; his family.

Zero opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. His first priority was to get blood because he was weak. He looked down at his arms which were more pale then usual, colorful veins bulging. Zero bunched the sheets fabric in his hand and recognized the black silk . He slowly stood from the bed and looked around the room once again. Kuran's room? Why was he on his bed? How the hell did he end up here? He remembered they met , fought and then...nothing. It than dawned on Zero.

_That son of a bitch knocked him out_. But why ? Did he lose control?

Zero suddenly fell to the floor as the pulse for bloodlust washed over reflection in the mirror as he looked up was disturbing. His eyes glowed a faint red as his hunger increased, his skin was pasty and uncomfortably shiny and his frame was racked by tremors.

"Kiryu-sama, Kaname-sama left you this." Seiren stood in front of the irking image that reflected back at Zero. She held out a wine class with blood . The aroma was unbearably overwhelming to his senses and he couldn't control himself. Zero immediately grabbed the glass and drowned it in one gulp. He closed his eyes as the demon within him was sated for the time being.

"Kiryu-sama, has been forbidden to leave the room till Kaname-sama returns." Seriens voice drew Zeros attention back to her.

" I can do and leave whenever the hell I please, Seiren_-san_." He mocked.

Zero stood up with a renewed strength, the blood restoring his energy. He looked down at his the hems of the long-sleeved white shirt and loose fitted dark grey slacks he made eye contact with Seiren raising his eyebrows.

"Kaname-sama, wanted me to wash and dress you before you get your and I quote 'Ex-human germs all over his new sheets'. " Seiren stated unabashed . Zero just stared at her and blinked twice before flushing with indignation.

" What the fucking hell!? Where are my close? My gun?"

" Kiryu-sam-"

"Don't call me that! I am not your master." Zero

"Kiryu-sama, your clothes were burned because they offended Kaname-sama's eyes. And your anti-vampire weapon is in an undisclosed location." Sieren said as if it was the most normal thing to do. Well perhaps for _her_, it was .

He was done. He was done with whole vampire race.

"Move Sieren."

"Kiryu-sama-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Kiryu-sa-"

Zero let out an exasperated groan.

"Kiryu-sama, must stay till Kaname-sama returns."Sieren irritation was growing.

"Move." Zero's was too.

"Kiryu, sit back down on the bed before I make you."Sierens usual monotone voiced dropped a few octaves.

"I would like to see you try... _Shrimp_." Zero demeaned as he used his height to an advantage.

Sieren went for the only place on a man that counted. She kicked Zero so hard he almost blacked out from the pain spreading from his groin.

Zero fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. She stood over his pathetic display .

"Don't test me, _Midget-sama_." Sieren mocked with a satisfied smirk and left the room without another word.

Toga's arm stretched around Kaien's waist , pressing Kaiens body against his back; protecting him. Kaname stood there with in shock as the words, _your mother wanted it this way. _Replayed over and over , he didn't care that Toga Yagari was pointing his shot gun at his throat,ready to press the that his phone vibrated in his back pocket, Seiren telling him that Kiryu was awake.

Kaien pulled the resistant arm from around his waist and the put his hand on Yagari's other arm lowering it, the gun now pointed at the ground.

"Yagari-san, there is no need."

Zero's master looked into Kaien's eyes, a sneer still masking his face. Kaien nodded and Yagari slowly stepped away from Kaname and walked toward the his a gloved hand on the knob he looked at the Pureblood.

"If I ever see you threaten or even contemplate hurting Cross again, I will destroy you. Even Cross won't be able to save you." His voice was lethal.

"Kaien is more than capable of taking care of himself, Toga Yagari." Kaname finally looked the hunter in the eye, his voice low and wispy.

Kaien in the mean time sat back down in his desk with an amused smile.

Yagari chuckled and left the room.

"Kaname-kun, would you please have a seat? Would you want like tea? It's homemade. I cultivated the tea leaves in my green house."

Kaien walked to a small tea table in the corner of the large poured to two cups,brought them over to his desk and he placed a cup in front of the exhaled and inhaled deeply and moved to sit down in the seat he previously occupied.

"What do you mean,Kaien? _Your mother wanted it this way._" He repeated the word with emphasis.

Kaien looked at Kaname for a long moment .

"I can't tell you...yet."

"Why?" Kaname questioned calmly.

"I promised your mother I would protect you all. I never go back on my word."Kaien said solemnly.

"All? Who is all?"

"You'll find out in time."

"Cross!" Kaname slammed his fist on the desk.

"It's safer for you not to know!" Kaien frustratedly exclaimed.

"What can you tell me?"

"Almost nothing but that your mother did this to protect you because she loved you more than her own life." Kaien said .

"Protect 'us' from what? Is Yuki in danger?" The tense atmosphere was practically humming.

"That is an answer I don't have. Yuki is not in any danger as of yet but the people danger in the are the one's you least expect you to be connected with." Kaien was trying to give Kaname every hint he could.

"Kaname-kun, can I ask you something?"

Kaname crossed his legs and sat back in his chair , resting the side if his face on is perched arm.

"What do you remember about your parents?"

"Not alot." Kaname was having mixed feelings about Kaien Cross.

They weren't friends or enemies but allies. For the betterment of humans and vampires. Cross is deeply ingrained within his family. He was Yuki's adoptive parent and he offered he protection when he couldn't and he took care of her when he failed too. The main reason he respected this man in front of him was because of the loyalty and friendship he showed to his family when they needed it the met Kaien Cross when he came to take Yuki away to protect her from Rido Kuran. Even now he hated the name with a passion, couldn't say it without spitting. He wasn't threatened by Kaien because he was gentle and his parents trusted with the life of there precious daughter. He trusted Kaien because his parents did and he trusted within the last hour he doesn't know if he should.

"I am going to take my leave now, Cross-san. I am very busy. Send me the list of the exchange students you and Yagari Toga agree upon." Kaname gave Kaien one last look before swiftly turning and walking to exit the office.

"Kaname-kun, watch over Zero-kun would you?" Kaien said pleasantly.

Kaname's head turned fast and stared at Kaien through narrowed eyes. He walked out of the office with more questions then answers.

"What is_ he _doing in Kaname-sama's room?" Hanabusa Aido whispered jealously.

"For whatever reason, he his in there, Kaname-sama wanted that don't question him." Akatsuki Kain responded quietly. Pushing his cousin down the stairs to the main lounge area.

"Akatsuki is right Hanabusa. You should listen to him more often." Kaname said in an overly pleasantly voice, appearing behind them.

"My apologies, Kaname-sama!" Aido bowed and grabbing his cousins arm and rushed down the stairs.

Kaname turned and continued to walk to his room. As he stopped in the doorway, he heard a long tired groan . He unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist and open the door only to see Zero Kiryu on the bed, under the covers handcuffed to the head board.

"Well, isn't this homoerotic?" Kaname flung his coat on a random chair and walked over to the bed with a very angry Ex-human currently resided, forced to rest looks could kill...

"She is crazy , she is_ fucking _nuts..." Zero croaked as if he had scene the devil rise from hell.

"No pun intended?" Kaname joked.

Zero looked at him a little bewildered.

"Seiren sends me detailed reports of any task I delegate to her. And I must say this _made _my day." He was sitting at the bed only a few feet from Zero's restrained form.

"What going on Kuran?" Zero questioned angrily.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Did you like it? What do you think of Kaien right now? Did you like the little snippet of Yagari's and Kaien's relationship? I always loved them together as more than friends. Anyway please let me know what you think! I am introducing new OC's within the next couple of chapters. AKA the exchange students :) I personal want more diversity. Sorry love the characters but I personally like a rainbow of people. If you could pick a country you wish a exchange student be from let me know and maybe they will be!Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts. Have a great day :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hope you enjoy this Chapter.

Happy Birthday Tere!You know who you are,this chapter is dedicated to you!

I am going to be answering anonymous reviewers who've asked some questions here because I can't contact them personally.

Elune: Thanks for reading! Okay I just wanted to clarify a few things and some things I can't without revealing too much. Yes,I like torturing Zero to a certain extent but know that I wrote him this way for a reason. I don't care what anyone says, Zero did deserve that kick , he was being a jerk and just because Seiren has to do something,doesn't mean she has to take anyone's else's crap. The mark is not a soulmate symbol even though it seems that way, it's a status for power stealing? Nothing like that was ever planned for them. I know this answer is vague but all I can ask is for your patience.

* * *

><p>Kaname unlocked the handcuffs and placed them on the nightstand .Zero quickly scooted away to the other side of the bed. He faced the opposite wall of the Pureblood and pulled his legs to his chest .Kanames long legs hung off the bed and he twisted his upper body,leaning on his arm staring at Zero.<p>

"Why did you knock me out Kuran? "

Kaname's eye furrowed together contemplating, " You don't remember?..."

"What I remember is you being a complete ass." Zero snapped

Kaname chuckled a little but his demeanor was serious.A small part of him felt rejected. The connection he had with that... that being was currently not the one in front of him. He craved that person feelings he had felt were very real and he hadn't felt that way in a very long time. That person was someone he knew. Zero Kiryu was an infuriating enigma.

"Your downgrading to level E status Kiryu , your unstable. Your losing control and your becoming a danger to everyone around you. I had to sedate you because your little 'display' gave me all the evidence I need to make the decision to move you to the Night Class."

Zero's body tensed. "You can't and you have NO authority over that nor the authority to command me. " Zero was now in font of Kaname with the front of his shirt fisted into his hand. Zero could feel Kaname's breathe on his face as he held him lilac eyes penetrating Kaname's deep garnet colored ones. They stared at each other for a long time...

Kaname broke the moment as his hand came up to grip Zero's left hand that currently fisted his shirt. He forced Zero's hand away from him slowly and whispered as as his eyes burned ferociously.

"You forget your place Kiryu . Your a vampire, no matter how you choose to deny it , to yourself or others. You forget that your anEx-human, only kept alive by ME. You forget that I merely tolerate your existence because for some reason you keep Yuki happy. For Yuki."Kaname hissed and reversed their positions.

Zero was now laying in his back looking up at the angelic face.

He was pinned by Kaname's hands holding his wrist on either side ofhis head, Kaname's legs on top of didn't struggle because he knew it was futile and didn't lookaway from the blazing eyes that seemed pierce through his fragile shell, to his weakness. To his vulnerability. He hated it.

" Your not as indestructible as you think, Zero. " Kaname's eyes werenot as angry, they mellowed to a gentle calm as Zero looked into didn't say anything because there was nothing too loosened his tight grip on Zero's wrists and closed his would've been Zero chance to escape but his body was overcome with a tingling sensation and an overwhelming surge of something indescribable.

Zero shut his eyelids tightly as he felt a familiar power shoot through him . He suddenly felt sleepy and his conscious mind slowedtill darkness engulfed it. Subconsciously his body opened it eyes glowing . Zero's eyes were the vibrant unique granite violet-sapphire that Kaname recognized.

The Pureblood propped himself on both of his hands on either of this 'Zero' head . He looked down to see 'Zero' bring his hands to cup his face and stroking his cheeks. Kaname leaned into the touch and closed his eyes savoring the gentleness.

"Who are you?" Whispered Kaname.

'Zero' reached for Kanames wrist and closed his eyes pumping a small burst of power through him. Kanames wrist glowed as it revealed the imperial families crest birthmark . 'Zero' lifted his matching birthmark and Kaname gazed down at them.

"How?Who are you?Why don't I remember you?..." Kaname choked out.

Kaname went limp as his weight descended to the body under him. His harms rapped under Zero's waist and he buried his head into him.

"Why can't I remember?Why can't I remember us?Why can't I remember me..." Kaname's muffled whisper came out distraughtly.

Arms came around Kaname and hugged him closer, stroking his back in circular motions.

Kaname looked up at 'Zero' his eyes full of kindness and warmth. Confused feelings ravaged his insides as he looked into those eyes. This person was important to him for some cared for this 'Zero' more that he should or would ever allow himself too. He felt an irrational allure to him. He couldn't decipher what it was but he knew that he did and he needed to find out why. The other Zero , the real Zero was nothing more than a play thing that amused him and a pawn. A nuisance he planned on eliminating when the time came but now...

The mark. The mark only belongedto him and Yuki and a few others but why would a Hunter possesses it?Why a human? Or why would Zero Kiryu posses it of all people?

* * *

><p>"Kaien, are you absolutely sure?" Yagari said quietly.<p>

"It 's the only way." The Headmaster relied solemnly. Effectively ending the conversation.

Toga Yagari sat on he windowsill lost in thought. Kaien in his chair look at the silhouette if his best friend. Yagari was wearing black slacks with light blue dress shirt that match hide eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Kaien finally clapping his hands together, his cheerful demeanor effectively ending there exchange.

He opened first folder off the first stack in front of him.

"These are the students you have narrowed them too?" Kaien looked up at Toga.

" Yes, the students at the beginning of the stack are the ones I have chosen and the ones toward the back are the recommended choices the guys at the association are the Hunter students , the new Night Class students selections are in the second pile."

" What do you think?" Kaien asked contemplating the open folder in front of him.

"You don't need anymore leeches stinking up your halls Cross." Replied sarcastically.

Kaien chuckled. "That's why we are recruiting the young hunters to help Zero and Yuki . The vampire world is fragile right now. International relations need improving and this the place to do! We are a center of peace between humans and vampires . The new Night Class students will consist of only seven students , same as the hunter except they will join the Day Class."

" Which countries are we dealing at?" Yagari asked looking at Kaiens mischievous smile.

"Egypt, South Africa,Ethiopia, Haiti,Argentina, Brazil, America, New Zealand,Wales, Iceland, Sweden, France, England and Italy."

" headache has already started." Yagari said groaning , bringing his hand to his head thinking if he future.

"We are also bringing in some new staff to help manage if things get... messy. But you and I will also be the only people that know this. We are not bringing them all at once but through out this semester, to not raise suspicion."

Kaien walked to Toga and put his forehead to his.

"This is going to be an interesting year Toga." Kaien whispered seductively, his hot breath in Yagari's ear. Kaien walked away as his hand dragged down Toga's arm. Inter whining there hands as he gently pulled Toga with. Toga intensely stared at Kaien's open affection and smirked as the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review telling me your thoughts :) Do you guys like Toga and Kaien pairing?<p> 


End file.
